Private Messages
by Anne's Tantrums
Summary: Every night, every 11:11 PM, every chance, this unknown person talks to her online. Who else believes in the saying your wish will come true if you wish on 11:11 PM? Lucy Heartfilia doesn't but this unknown person does.
1. Prologue

Silver Surge sent you a friend request

Accept Decline

* * *

**AnnieBear**: Okay, so here goes my first story. Technically, second since I deleted the first (it was this but I posted the first chapter instead of the foreword) but never mind that.

**About Private Messages**:

\- This story is inspired by a story in Wattpad but there're lots of changes.

\- Maybe I can update four or five times in a week or maybe each day in a week but I have an uneasy and unstable, busy schedule… So, yeah, I'm unsure about it.

\- I'm not one of those, _I'll try to update next week._ Nope, never been like that. I update, I update my stories. I can't, I try. I try, I update. I can't update, maybe next time (lol).

\- Sometimes, I'll update two chapters at the same time but… it depends.

\- Conversations in one day (night, preferably) are in one chapter. That's that.

\- I can't assure you that their conversations are long or a short one. Of course, it depends on how they talk every night.

\- Any harsh or rude replies on their conversations aren't meant to offend anyone, if ever.

\- Fairy Tail isn't mine. Also, this story was just inspired.

\- This story doesn't have an exact date, which makes the chapter titles more useful.

That's it. Thanks, everyone! Hope you like it!


	2. Day 1

**11:11**

**Silver Surge:** Hi :)

* * *

**AnnieBear: **Please tell me what you think! I surely appreciate compliments. I don't mind insults. I accept constructive criticism. But please don't review name-calls or inappropriate or rude comments

FOLLOW! Promise, it'll be fun!

REVIEW! I accept anything, except those I mentioned.

FAVE! There'll be more!

**Question**: How would this person react to his message?

_"There are many ways to define destiny, fate, or a miracle, or whatever you call them."_

\- Annie


	3. Day 2

**11:11 PM**

**Silver Surge: **It's already 11:11. Did you wish for something?

**11:17 PM**

**Silver Surge:** How are you?

**11:19 PM**

**Silver Surge:** I wished for you, you know :)

**12:06 PM**

**Silver Surge: **I really wish you would talk to me

**12:15 PM**

**Silver Surge:** Are you already sleeping? :(

* * *

**AnnieBear:** Aww, sad. I'm really curious, though. What did 'Silver Surge' wish for? Wanna know? It concerns this person he's talking to.

Anyways, please tell me what you think! I surely appreciate compliments. I don't mind insults. I accept constructive criticism. But please don't review name-calls or inappropriate or rude comments.

FOLLOW! Promise, it'll be fun!

REVIEW! I accept anything, except those I mentioned.

FAVE! There'll be more!

_"There's someone who can pull you out, just take their hand."_

\- Annie


	4. Day 3

**11:11 PM**

**Silver Surge:** Hi :)

**Silver Surge: **I wished again...

**Silver Surge:** Guess what?

**11:15 PM**

**Silver Surge:** I'm not telling until you ask me :P

**11:33 PM**

**Silver Surge:** You're not gonna ask?

**11:52 PM**

**Silver Surge:** Hello?

**Silver Surge:** Ask me!

**Silver Surge:** Ask me! Ask me!

**Silver Surge:** Ask meee!

**Silver Surge:** You can ask me at ask. fm!

**Silver Surge:** I don't have an acc though.

**Silver Surge: **Do you have one?

**11:59 PM**

**Silver Surge: **XD joke!

**12:05 PM**

**Silver Surge: **Goodnight :)

**12:23 PM**

**Silver Surge:** Are you still awake?

**12:56 PM**

**Silver Surge:** /sigh/ goodnight :)


	5. Day 4

**11:11 PM**

**Silver Surge:** 11:11 again :)

**Silver Surge:** Dont you think it's sweet?

**11:17 PM**

**Silver Surge:** Reply reply reply.

**11:22 PM**

**Silver Surge:** Still waiting :))

**11:47 PM**

**Silver Surge: **Just a seen?

**11:58 PM**

**Silver Surge:** Just once?

_Seen 12:00 AM_

**Silver Surge:** Seen only

**Silver Surge:** At least you can see it! I thought you were blind :)

**Silver Surge:** Joke!

**12:04 AM**

**Silver Surge:** I have a story for you.

**Silver Surge:** There's this girl named Lucy. One time a boy names Handsome talked to her but he got ignored. Then he got an idea. He called her a 'snob' and she turned around.

**Silver Surge: **Named*

**Silver Surge:** I want to try :D

**Silver Surge:** Snob! :P

**12:27 AM**

**Silver Surge:** Why aren't you talking to me? Just a seen?

_Seen 12:29 AM_

**Silver Surge:** He-he seen..

**Silver Surge: **That's weird though.

**12:44 AM**

**Silver Surge:** It is weird.

**Silver Surge:** Why aren't you replyiiiiiing?

**12:56 AM**

**Silver Surge:** I give up!

**Silver Surge:** Goodnight :(

**Silver Surge:** Still no reply...

**2:01 AM**

**Silver Surge:** Goodnoght :(

**Silver Surge: **Goodnight* :)

_Seen 4:00 AM_


	6. Day 5

**11:11 PM**

**Silver Surge:** Haller

**Silver Surge:** I sounded gay

**Silver Surge:** Yakkkk!

**11:14 PM**

**Silver Surge:** But im not gay!

**11:25 PM**

**Silver Surge:** Hello?

**Silver Surge:** You won't even say anything?

**11:46 PM**

**Silver Surge:** Sad life….

**Silver Surge:** Can we talk? (*´・ｖ・)

**Silver Surge:** Let's talk ok?

**12:04 AM**

**Silver Surge:** Sad life indeed

_Seen 12:04 AM_

**Silver Surge:** Seen

Seen 12:04 AM

**Silver Surge:** Seen

_Seen 12:04 AM_

**Silver Surge:** Seen

_Seen 12:04 AM_

**Silver Surge:** STOP!

_Seen 12:06 AM_

**Silver Surge:** NvM…

**Silver Surge: **(一。一;;）

**1:32 AM**

**Silver Surge:** Hey

**Silver Surge:** I'm gay

_Seen 1:35 AM_

**Silver Surge:** JOKE!

**Silver Surge:** It was a joke! I am NOT gay!

_Seen 1:39 AM_

**Silver Surge:** /sigh/ I think you believe I am…

**Silver Surge:** I have one question.

_Seen 1:51 AM_

**Silver Surge:** Can you stop seen zoning me and reply first?

_Seen 1:52 AM_

**Silver Surge:** Another question. Last!

**Silver Surge:** Haahahha

**Silver Surge:** Are you a writer?

_Seen 2:00 AM_

**4:11 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Yes.

_Seen 4:12 AM_

**Silver Surge:** （゜◇゜）Really?

_Seen 4:16 AM_

* * *

**AnnieBear: **I am so sorry for those who've read chapter 6 that I've posted before which wasn't done. Actually, it was my cute (translation for annoying) brother who fumbled with my laptop and posted it. So I had to rewrite the whole chapter. I'm also sorry for this chapter because Gray pretended to be gay but he keeps denying it afterwards but Lucy just seen zones him. Sad, right? Hahaha. P.S. Gray really isn't gay in this story, and in the anime also. I won't make him like that! I swear, nothing like that won't happen here.

Ms. Sarah! Hi. I can't believe you actually read this. Thanks for the advices, I'll make sure to remember them. However, though, I was planning to make Lucy reply to Gray first before the details. -.- Fine, I'll do it. By the way, I still haven't finished the draft yet! I'm busy with the other novel. I'll still talk to you.

So... Lucy has replied. Read the next chapter to find out what happens next! It won't be good if you're outdated. (｡◕ ∀ ◕｡)

What do you think? Can you drop a review to tell me? Don't worry, I accept anything. But no name-calls and inappropriate reviews. So, how about it? Can you take a second and do it?

**FOLLOW!** It's going to be fun!

**REVIEW!** Can you guys make me laugh with your reactions?

**FAVE!** There're more stories that'll come!

_"Stop worrying about the future. It won't help anything."_

\- Annie


	7. Day 6

**11:11 PM**

**Silver Surge:** You replied!

**Silver Surge: **Waaah!

**Silver Surge:** PARTYYYYY!

**Silver Surge:** Wait you're a writer?

**Silver Surge:** You're a writer?!

**Silver Surge:** Cool!

**Silver Surge:** COOL!

**11:13 PM**

**Silver Surge: **I'm starting to be like Jason now =_=

**Silver Surge: **Not a good thing.

**11:17 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** That's a bad thing.

**Silver Surge:** You replied!

**Silver Surge:** ｡^‿^｡

**Silver Surge:** Amazing!

**Silver Surge:** Joooooooke! :D

**Silver Surge:** You make me bluuuuush! :3

**Silver Surge:** Wait you know Jason?

**Silver Surge:** That freak?

**Silver Surge:** The interview guy?

**Silver Surge:** You know him?

**11:20 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Yes, so please shut up.

**Silver Surge:** I know him too! :D

**Lucy Heartfilia:** No one cares.

_Seen 11:41 PM_

****11:55 PM****

**Silver Surge:** But I care.

**Silver Surge:** For you, not for that freak.

**Silver Surge:** "I wonder why I hate people who keeps talking even after a 'shut up'."

**Silver Surge:** Who were you referring to on your status?

**12:02 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** People, including you.

**Silver Surge:** Really?!

**Silver Surge:** Im on your list?!

_Seen 12:06 AM_

**12:07 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Do you mind?

**Silver Surge:** Mind what?

**12:12 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm busy here and if you aren't, find someone else to talk to. It's annoying.

****12:18 AM****

**Silver Surge:** But!

**Silver Surge:** But…

**Silver Surge:** I like annoying people

**Silver Surge:** ^_^

**12:32 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** What the hell?

_Seen 2:00 AM_

**2:30 AM**

**Silver Surge:** I know. I'm handsome.

_Seen 2:37 AM_

**Silver Surge:** Why can't you reply?

**Silver Surge:** Were you hit by reality?

_Seen 2:41 AM_

**Silver Surge:** Whatever

_Seen 2:42 AM_

**Silver Surge:** /sigh/

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Good night.

**Silver Surge: **°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

_Seen 2:46 AM_

**Silver Surge:** I can die happy now :)

**Silver Surge:** Goodnight :D

_Seen 2:58 AM_

**Silver Surge:** But I'm really handsome :D

_Seen 2:59_ AM

* * *

**AnnieBear: **So Lucy replied yesterday! Yay! Some people were quite happy that she replied. And trust me, I'm also happy. Hahaha. In this chapter, Lucy's kind of bitter, wasn't she? Then again, in the previous chapters, she was like a snob, as Silver Surge kept on saying. Why does Lucy ignore Gray? Waaah! I want Lucy to talk to Gray but... Grr. I don't know! Hahaha.（＾ｖ＾）I'm happier because Lucy was the one who said "Good night."

Anyways, I'm sorry that I made Gray like Jason during the start with the "Cool!" lines. And he was exaggerating a bit with the insults. "That freak", "the interview guy", maybe he went too far. Or I went too far in making him insult the poor reporter. But on the anime, Lucy calls Jason a weird and creepy guy, right? Hahaha!

But don't you just agree that Gray's handsome? ... Maybe it's just me.

So did you like the new chapter? I'm updating two chapters today so you better read the next chapter! Just click **Next** and read it! Of course Lucy's going to reply to him. So, are you excited? I purposely said that. Maybe it was a spoiler… I don't know.

FOLLOW! Promise, it'll be fun!

REVIEW! I accept anything.

FAVE! There'll be more next time!

_"I wonder why I hate people who keeps talking even after a 'shut up'."_

_\- Lucy Heartfilia, Private Messages, Chapter 7 - Day 6_


	8. Day 7

**11:11 PM**

**Silver Surge:** But it's true!

**Silver Surge:** It's true I'm handsome!

**Silver Surge:** Its me after all

**12:02 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** *It's

**Silver Surge:** Who cares?

**12:11 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** As a writer, me.

**Silver Surge:** Waaah!

**Silver Surge:** Senpaii! :3

**Silver Surge:** Your making me blush!

**Silver Surge:** You're*

**Silver Surge:** There. To make your writer passion happy ^_^

**12:29 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Shut it.

**Silver Surge:** Busted...

**Silver Surge:** Waaah! Senpai bust me-the handsome guy!

_Seen 12:36 AM_

**Silver Surge:** Busted*

_Seen 12:36 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Please shut up.

**Silver Surge:** Make me

**12:42 AM**

**Silver Surge:** Givin' up?

_Seen 1:08 AM_

**Silver Surge:** She saw it~

**Silver Surge:** PLease reply to the handsome guy.

_Seen 1:10 AM_

**Silver Surge:** Busted again~ :/

**1:11 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You don't give up, do you?

**Silver Surge:** Of course I dont babe

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Honestly.

**Silver Surge:** You like me?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** My Gods, no! What makes you think that?

**Silver Surge:** Uhh instincts?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Your instincts sucks.

**Silver Surge:** They dont. Besides I'm handsome.

**1:20 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Says the guy who won the Guinness World Record for being fugly.

**Silver Surge:** Fugly?

**Silver Surge:** Is that even a word?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm not surprised you don't know.

**Silver Surge:** It's not a word. That i know.

_Seen 1:24 AM_

**1:25 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Oh, how did you know?

**Silver Surge:** Google is my friend

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Sadly, though, it is a word.

**Silver Surge:** Really?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Since lying is bad, here goes; you are honestly so fashionably ugly.

**1:44 AM**

**Silver Surge:** Well, I'm fashionable, right? That's okay.

**2:00 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Damn.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You are unbelievable.

**Silver Surge:** Unbelievably irresistable?

**Silver Surge:** What did you expect?

**Silver Surge:** It's me after all.

**Silver Surge:** Of course I am.

_Seen 2:27 AM_

**2:29 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** *irresistible.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Of course you are. Unbelievably stupidly ugly, that is.

**Silver Surge:** But you still like me.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Hate is the right term.

**Silver Surge:** "The more you hate, the more you love."

_Seen 2:52 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You wish.

**Silver Surge:** Oh watch and learn.

_Seen 2:55 AM_

**2:58 AM**

**Silver Surge:** I'm gonna make you fall for me babe.

_Seen 3:00 AM_

* * *

**AnnieBear: **Told you, I'm updating two chapters!

Ya like it? My muse liked it. Hahaha. First of all, _fugly_ isn't a word. I just invented it. If you search it in Google (like Gray did), a result will show up but it's a vulgar word. I'd rather not say it. Second,_ fashionably ugly_ is just something that came to my mind and I thought of fugly. If there's anything or anyone that has this word, please don't think I stole the idea because I really thought of it and I don't really steal.

Well, I'm just going to say that Louis (my muse) said that I should add fugly here. I thought of it when I was joking with her and she said it'll be good. While I was typing the chapter, me and Louis kept on laughing with the insults. I'm sorry that Lucy kept on insulting Gray here. :( Kind of sad, isn't it? But didn't it make you laugh? Louis cracked up. *shrugs*

Besides, Gray's typos are really funny. Who makes typos while sending a message to your friends? Tell me!

FOLLOW! Isn't it fun?

REVIEW! Drop me one, okay?

FAVE! There's going to be lots!

_"Oh, watch and learn. I'm gonna make you fall for me, babe."_

_\- Silver Surge, Private Messages, Chapter 8 - Day 7_


	9. Day 8

**Note:** Hi there. :) I'm just warning you that there are a few vulgar words in these chapter - mostly at the end. Blame Louis for that idea. Just kidding! Anyway, if you want to skip this chapter, skip it. It's okay. You won't miss anything important in this chapter, I promise. It won't change the flow of the story even if you skip it. But it would be great if you can read this. I warned you, though. :) So please enjoy! :3

* * *

**11:11 PM**

**Silver Surge:** Hi :)

**Silver Surge:** I heard you fell for me

**Silver Surge:** Are you ok?

**Silver Surge:** Sorry i wasn't there to catch you

**11:47 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** What. The. Hell.

**Silver Surge:** Technically, it should be...

**Silver Surge: **What. The. Hell?

**Silver Surge:** It's a question FYI

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Shut up.

**Silver Surge:** Anyways are you really ok? Any injuries? Just the heart?

**Silver Surge:** Babe i wont break your heart ^_^

**Silver Surge:** So please open up to me :)

**12:00 AM**

**Silver Surge:** Midnight.

**Silver Surge:** A new day.

**Silver Surge:** Cinderella is pretty.

**Silver Surge:** Lucy Heartfilia is ugly.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Oh, fuck off, fugly.

**Silver Surge:** I'm flattered ^_^

**Silver Surge:** Do you have more pick up lines?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Please shut up.

**Silver Surge:** Make me.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Fucking fugly.

**Silver Surge:** Fucking perfect (◍•ᴗ•◍)

* * *

**AnnieBear:** For those who've read through the whole chapter, thank you! I'm also sorry for the vulgar words but honestly, didn't the chapter make you laugh? Or was it too boring? *sigh* This is sad (if you guys said it was boring), really sad. I'm actually in a hurry today so I'll be off. But, before that, I'm sorry if I haven't updated in five days. Actually, I was (not really a reason but whatever) busy. Did anyone even read this chapter? Lol. :P

FOLLOW! It's fun!

REVIEW! Tell me something!

FAVE! You'll be reading more next time!

_"Don't mind people who glare at you. Much better if you'd glare at them, too."_

_\- Tumblr_


	10. Day 9

**Note:** If some of you had skipped the previous chapter, it's going to be okay, _really!_ Like I said before, not reading it won't affect the flow of the story. Meanwhile, to those who actually read it through the whole chapter, I'm really thankful that you guys wanted to read (Did you? Haha) it despite the vulgar words. There aren't any vulgar words in this chapter. Maybe a bit of mild swearing. Skip if you want to! :D Then, please enjoy!

* * *

**11:11 PM**

**Silver Surge:** Hey perfect

_Seen 11:14 PM_

**Silver Surge: **Hi beautiful

**Silver Surge:** How's your day?

**Silver Surge:** I bet you miss me ^3^

**Silver Surge:** Not that we've met

_Seen 11:21 PM_

**11:22 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Oh, please, I don't need you in my life.

**Silver Surge:** But!

**Silver Surge: **WHY?

**Silver Surge:** Are you breaking up with me?

12:14 AM

**Silver Surge:** BABE?

**Silver Surge: **Capslock for intensity

_Seen 12:19 AM_

**12:22 AM**

**Silver Surge:** Seen

**Silver Surge: **Aww

**Silver Surge: **D:

**Silver Surge:** Babe?

**Silver Surge:** What's wrong? Should I call the ploice?

**Silver Surge:** Police*

_Seen 12:52 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Can you please just not talk to me?

**Silver Surge:** Then just block me

**Silver Surge: **It's easier that way

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I don't do those things. Hassle much.

**Silver Surge:** Ohh

**Silver Surge:** Or maybe you cant block me because YOU LIKE ME.

**1:03 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Yeah. Liking annoying, conceited, fugly jerks like you isn't really my thing. In fact, my specialty is hating them.

**Silver Surge:** Wow o.O

**Silver Surge:** You...

**Silver Surge:** You're...

**Silver Surge:** You're so...

**Silver Surge:** You're so talkative.

**1:08 AM**

**Silver Surge:** Shut it, jerk!

**Silver Surge:** Make me.

**Silver Surge:** A kiss can do the trick ^_~

**1:20 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Or maybe an axe to the head can be more useful.

**Silver Surge:** It's a great idea.

**Silver Surge:** Love hurts, right?

**Silver Surge:** That just proves how much you love me.

**1:32 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia: ***hate.

**Silver Surge: **Yeah sure... Babe :P

* * *

**AnnieBear:** So, how was it? Let me just clear something up first. If you skipped the last chapter, that's when Gray called Lucy 'perfect' first, not in this chapter. Just saying. Haha. Anyway, I was really over-the-line when I made Lucy type _'__Or maybe an axe to the head can be more useful.'_ We don't want Gray dying, do we? I have one question. Do you want Lucy calling Gray a stalker? If you don't answer, it's gonna be a-okay because I know what to write for the next chapters. But if you guys tell me in the reviews your opinions, maybe I'll change my mind. Hint: maybe. That depends!

I wasn't really planning on posting this chapter today, maybe tomorrow. But when I thought of the readers that wouldn't want to read the previous chapter, they won't have another chapter to read so I changed my mind and just posted this. Hehe. :P

_I know this is off topic but I really want people reading this to know something. Someone had messaged me and told me things that were kind of... inappropriate, I guess? She told me that when she searched my pen name in Google, she found out that someone reviewed in stories named as LazyAnnieBear as well, like my pen name. It was an anonymous review so it could be anyone. She asked me if it was me. Of course, I found it ridiculous. I wouldn't write a review anonymously since I have an account. I made this account last year November and the reviews were just written this year. If it was someone imitating me, please do stop it. However, if you had thought of the name without knowing me, it's alright. I hope that no one else does that kind of thing, even to other authors, as well. ^.^_

Anyway! Lucy said that she hates people like Gray. Do you guys think she'll change her mind? I think she won't. Rather, I won't make her change her mind. Just kidding! It's a possibility of both. Ahh, I'm a sadist, ain't I? Louis said yes. *pouts* I. Am. Not. Really, I'm not like that. Please do believe in me. :)

FOLLOW! Get updated!

REVIEW! Tell me stories!

FAVE! There's another one! (currently working on it!)

_"Don't waste your time for something it isn't worth it."_

\- Annie


	11. Day 10

**Note: **For those asking, Gray's typographical errors and the lack of punctuation marks are normal. We're all human and Gray can also make mistakes. It's normal if Gray makes typos like that. Don't you like it? And, if you're wondering about Lucy, she's a writer in this story. That explains the correct spellings and grammars (I hope) and the use of punctuation marks. :) Thanks! Please enjoy, then!

* * *

**11:11 PM**

**Silver Surge: **Hey.

**Silver Surge:** Another 11:11

**Silver Surge:** Another wish

**Silver Surge:** Another chat.

**Silver Surge:** ｡◕‿◕｡

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Aren't you happy?

**Silver Surge:** You replied quickly!

**Silver Surge:** Thats new :))))

**Silver Surge:** Well yes, I am happy.

**Silver Surge:** But id be happier if you accept my friend request.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** No.

**Silver Surge:** Huh!?

**Silver Surge:** Why not?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** No.

**Silver Surge:** Please?

**Silver Surge:** I'll stop bugging you tonight if you accept my friend request

**11:23 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Then does that mean you'll bother me again tomorrow?

**Silver Surge: **Well yes.

**Silver Surge:** Isn't that what I said?

**Silver Surge:** ... indirectly?

**Silver Surge:** Lol:')

**11:33 PM  
**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Annoying people.

**Silver Surge:** Me?

**Silver Surge:** Nahhhhhh

**12:27 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Shut. Up. Please.

**Silver Surge:** Kiss me first.

**Silver Surge:** ლ(⌒▽⌒ლ)

**Silver Surge:** I'll shut up and I won't bother you agian...

**Silver Surge:** *again...

**Silver Surge:** /drum roll/

**Silver Surge:** ... eveeeer!

**12:31 AM**

**Silver Surge: **So a kiss?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** A shotgun in your mouth can do it.

**Silver Surge:** Or your lips on mine.

**Silver Surge: **ლ(⌒▽⌒ლ)

_Seen 12:32 AM_

**Silver Surge:** Okkkk change topic

**Silver Surge:** Can I ask you something?

_Seen 12:34 AM_

**Silver Surge: **Do you like Jason?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **My Gods, no! How did you come up with that?

**Silver Surge:** Wow.

**Silver Surge:** That was fast.

**12:55 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I said, shut it.

**Silver Surge:** And I said, a kiss can do the trick.

**1:00 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** But you see, I'm not a magician.

**Silver Surge:** Then be one.

**Silver Surge:** Simple.

**Silver Surge:** Quite a stupid writer arent you?

**1:45 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Says the fugly.

**1:48 AM**

**Silver Surge:** Oh yeah? Then what are you?

_Seen 1:49 AM_

**Silver Surge:** I'm fugly, ok, ugly as Flynn Rider's wanted poster in Tangles. That reputation in the kingdom, the incorrect nose, the guy who can't sing, the guy who had a stinking dream, the guy who got freaked out by a frog and I can hear Rapunzel saying "chameleon"

**Silver Surge: **And you think you're freaking Rapunzel!?

**Silver Surge:** Hell no.

**Silver Surge:** You think you're the queen!?

**Silver Surge:** Hell no

**1:55 AM**

**Silver Surge:** YOU. ARE. GOTHEL.

_Seen 2:01 AM_

**Silver Surge:** I can perfectly hear you saying "oh you know how I hate mumbling" "mother knows best!" "rapunzeeeeel! Let down your haaaaaaair!"

**Silver Surge:** "NO! What did you do?! NOOOO!"

**Silver Surge:** That was hilarious! HAAHAHAHAAHHHAHAHAHA

**Silver Surge: **XDD

_Seen 2:16 AM_

**2:19 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Am I supposed to laugh?

**Silver Surge:** Face it you laughed.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Yeah, I did. It was quite pathetic for you to try hard attempting to make a joke.

**Silver Surge:** /rapunzel's voice/ I wanna see the floating lights!

**Silver Surge:** And you're like /gothel's voice/ "YOU'RE. NOT. LEAVING. THIS. HOUSE. EVER!"

**2:33 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** The correct lines are actually; "You are not leaving this tower. Ever!"

**Silver Surge:** OH MY GOD!

**Silver Surge:** I sounded like a girl didn't I?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Uh-huh.

**Silver Surge:** I did not.

**Silver Surge:** Change topic!

_Seen 2:35 AM_

**Silver Surge:** You watch Tangled!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** So?

**Silver Surge:** "So"? You freaking watch Tangled, that freaky girly thing.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Yay! Sherlock is alive! Ha-ha. And you do, too.

**Silver Surge:** On my defense, I was watching with my sister.

_Seen 2:49 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** That's a really lame excuse.

_Seen 2:58 AM_

**3:03 AM**

**Silver Surge:** It's true though. How about you?

**3:07 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** With my sister and cousins.

**Silver Surge:** Thats a really lame excuse, dude

**Lucy Heartfilia:** It's not an excuse and I'm not a dude.

**Silver Surge:** Oh yeah? What are you? A dudette?

**3:22 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I gotta say... your jokes are quite... boring.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Just kidding. I actually laughed at the dudette part and especially those about Tangled.

**Silver Surge:** Faced the truth huh?

**Silver Surge:** Good :D

**Lucy Heartfilia:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Silver Surge:** /Gothel's voice/ It means my sweet daughter, the world out there is cruel and there's a snobbish girl named Lucy.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Ha-ha. That really wasn't funny.

**Silver Surge:** Face it. It was.

_Seen 3:58 AM_

**Silver Surge:** SEENZONED :(

_Seen 4:00 AM_

* * *

**AnnieBear:** Yo! Honestly, I don't know why Tangled became their topic, it just happened. Lol. :') Haha. But still, wasn't it funny? It wasn't? Oh well.. Sad.. *pouts* Haha. Lol. But still, it's sad for Gray. After their long conversation tonight (actually it's just noon in our country at this moment), Lucy seenzones him at the end - _twice!_

By the way, the word _'dudette'_... hmm, I don't really know if I saw it somewhere or I heard it somewhere or I just thought about it. All I know is that I used it first two months ago. I'm pretty sure, though, that I just thought about it. I have a weird mind, you see. ^.^

_**Yumi . Nyan:**_ Hey! I thought you've already finished reading this when I gave you a copy? Didn't you know? The signing events had a schedule change. The one in Osaka will be held on May 17 while the one in Seoul is on 23. I don't know why, though. Of course I'll attend. I don't think a lot would come if I told them. Haha. And yes, I'll sign it for you!

_I don't own_ _Tangled!_

FOLLOW! It's fun!

REVIEW! Tell me something!

FAVE! You'll be reading more next time!

_"Live for yourself, not for others who take you for granted."_

_\- Annie_


	12. Day 11

_"Life can be unfair but sometimes, we can get what we want if we work hard for it."_

* * *

**11:11 PM**

**Silver Surge:** I bought them!

**Silver Surge:** ... Most of them

**Silver Surge:** Or when Flynn Rider sid "Oh mama! You have got to get me one of these!"

**Silver Surge:** Said*

**11:18 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Oh, my Gods. You still haven't moved on from Tangled?

**Silver Surge:** Nah

**Silver Surge:** My sister's watching it right now.

**11:32 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Aww, ain't that cute? The fugly is sweet to 'her' sister.

**Silver Surge:** HIS -.-

**Silver Surge:** And dont put it that way.

**Silver Surge:** I'm just sitting beside her.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** And you're watching?

**Silver Surge:** NO

**11:55 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You know what's funny? I imagined you saying "No!" like Gothel on the ending.

**Silver Surge:** Am I supposed to laugh? :/

**12:04 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Shut it.

**Silver Surge:** But i really laughed! XD

**Silver Surge:** Trust me!

_Seen 12:05 AM_

**Silver Surge:** "I guess I can trust that unknown person. He's really nice and funny."

**Silver Surge:** So I'n nice and funny huh? XD

**Silver Surge:** Thanks

**Silver Surge:** You flatter me too much ::33

**Silver Surge:** Haahhahahahha :DD

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Oh, no. It wasn't you.

**Silver Surge:** Yeah it is.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Was not.

**Silver Surge:** It is.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Why are you so persistent?

**Silver Surge:** Prove that its not me.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** No.

**Silver Surge: **Why not?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Hassle much.

**Silver Surge:** Arent you lazy?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I do things that are more important,.

**Silver Surge: **Since you're chatting with me...

**Silver Surge: **I'm important? ^_^

**12:20 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** No.

**Silver Surge: **I had 3 no's already D:

**Silver Surge: **Sad :((((

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Quite pathetic, huh?

**Silver Surge: **So Im important?

_Seen 12:30 AM_

**Silver Surge: **Ayeeee!

**Silver Surge: **Seeeeeeeeeeen means yes :3

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Technically, it's 'seen' and since you said 'Seeeeeeeeeeen', it's not a yes.

**Silver Surge: **Tbh i hate your writer passion

**Silver Surge: **You and all those correct grammar and right spellings and those shit.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Insulting me and my way of writing are one of those I don't care about.

**Silver Surge: **But you care about me?

**Silver Surge: **Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**Silver Surge: **Just kidding! :P

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Besides, your name isn't even Unknown Person.

**Silver** **Surge: **/sigh/ I was willing to change the topic but you brought it back

**Silver** **Surge:** Hehe lets talk about it :D

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Let's not.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Silver Surge also isn't your name.

**Silver** **Surge:** How did you know?

_Seen 12:42 AM_

_Lucy Heartfilia is typing..._

**12:44 AM**

**Silver Surge: **Coming up with an excuse?

_Seen 12:44 AM_

**Silver Surge: **Where's the excuse niw?

**Silver** **Surge:** Now*

_Seen 12:45 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Ugh. It was obvious, damn you.

**Silver Surge: **Haahhaha! Why did it take you 2 two minutes to say that?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Why should I tell you?

**Silver** **Surge:** Why shouldnt you?

**12:56 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Never mind!

**Silver Surge:** Hahahaha! XD

_Seen 12:56 AM_

* * *

**AnnieBear:** Hiii! How was it? Who loves Tangled? Gosh, I can't believe I made Tangled their topic again. :) And for some other emoticons, I was planning to use the heart so I typed in an angle bracket and the number three, but FFN won't let me use the angle bracket. Sad, no? :( I'd like to sue FFN for that. Lol. Just kidding!

_**Aurum19 : **_You agree with Gray, then? I wonder if that'll change? Who knows? Lucy might turn into Rapunzel. :) Haha. Really? Glad to know I wasn't the only one. :D Thanks for your reviews and the support!

_**BatheMeInSprinkles : **_Yes! They talked about it! I love the movie too but I really don't know why I made it their topic. xD Yeah, she really is and I think it'll be like that till the end. :) Here's the chapter you were waiting for! Thanks for your reviews!

_**Yumi . Nyan : **_Hahaha! Gomen. I felt like adding more. But I thought you were arriving in Haneda Airport? I'm arriving in Narita International Airport. :)

FOLLOW! Be updated!

REVIEW! Tell me if you liked it!

FAVE! Uhm, just favorite the story if you loved it! Haha.


	13. Day 12

_"Don't lose yourself. Instead, change yourself. Make yourself a better person."_

* * *

**11:11 PM**

**Unknown Person:** Hi :)

**Unknown Person:** Hello?

**11:13 PM**

**Unknown Person:** "I ain't perfect, but I didn't say you could judge me."

**Unknown Person:** Who is it?

**Unknown Person:** Don't tell me I did that?

_Seen 11:16 PM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** It's not you. Why is your name like that?

**Unknown Person:** Isnt it cool?

**Unknown Person:** I get to be that nice and funny person you can trust.

**Unknown Person:** Even though it was really me

**Lucy Heartfilia:** It wasn't you!

**Unknown Person:** I'll just pretend I believe you.

**Unknown Person:** Change topic ^^

**Unknown Person:** Who were you referring to on your status?

**11:20 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Aren't you stalking me?

**Unknown Person:** I can totally hear you in that cocky voice and with a proud smirk but Gothel always comes to mind :'))

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Haha! My Gods, you need to move on from Tangled. It's years ago.

**Unknown Person:** But you still like it.

**Unknown Person:** :D

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Shut it, "Eugene".

**Unknown Person:** And what will i say? Rapunzel? Hell no.

**Unknown Person:** Hi Gothel. You're an old hag.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Disney's totally going to sue you for that!

**Unknown Person:** I can take tht.

**Unknown Person:** That*

**Unknown Person:** Maximus would be waiting for me and I'd have my knees apart,, shoulders what again?

_Seen 11:25 PM_

**11:26 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Google it.

**Unknown Person:** Hassle much

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Copycat.

**Unknown Person:** And don't change the topic!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You were the one who changed it.

**Unknown Person:** Just tell me

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Why?

**Unknown Person:** Nothing, I want to know.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Not your business.

**Unknown Person:** It is my business.

_Seen 11:29 PM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Never had been, never will be.

**Unknown Person:** You're so G-R-R-R!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Now where did I see that again?

**Unknown Person:** The SE last month.

**Unknown Person:** :D

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Stalker.

**Unknown Person:** I was there with my sister!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** By the way, do you know someone named Ultear Misrgfwirtwgv or whatever her name was.

**Unknown Person:** Yeeeeeee!

**Unknown Person:** STALKEEEEEEEERRRRRRR~

_Seen 11:30 PM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Just answer it.

**Unknown Person:** Yeah i know her.

**Unknown Person:** Why?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You know her?

**Unknown Person:** STEP sister

**Lucy Heartfilia:** She was the one watching Tangled with you?

**Unknown Person:** God no! Her sister was.

**Unknown Person:** Why are you even asking?

**Unknown Person:** Curious?

**Unknown Person:** LISTEN TO ME WORLD §ԾᴗԾ§ LUCY HEARTFILIA IS MY...

_Seen 11:33 PM_

**Unknown Person:** S

_Seen 11:33 PM_

**Unknown Person:** T

_Seen 11:33 PM_

**Unknown Person:** A

_Seen 11:33 PM_

**Unknown Person:** L

_Seen 11:33 PM_

**Unknown Person:** K

_Seen 11:33 PM_

**Unknown Person:** E

_Seen 11:33 PM_

**Unknown Person:** R

_Seen 11:34 PM_

**Unknown Person:** !

_Seen 11:34 PM_

**Unknown Person:** STALKER ̫

**11:40 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Stop it!

**Unknown Person:** So why did you ask about Ultear?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Nothing. Apparently, she calls you a jerk and a stupid of a brother.

**Unknown Person:** Yeah she does. I have great sisters

**Unknown Person:** She thinks she has the right to call me that because she's older than me.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Yeah. She mentioned she was the oldest of you three.

**Unknown Person:** You're stalkinf my life!

**11:47 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** She mentioned it!

**Unknown Person:** She did?

**Unknown Person:** Why?

**Unknown Person:** How?

**Unknown Person:** I swear Lucy Heartfilia, if you did something to my sister eve if you're my girlfriend, Im gonna kill you

**11:59 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm your what? She was the one who wanted to meet up with me!

**Unknown Person:** GIRLFRIEND duh (^～^)

**Unknown Person:** She did? Why?

_Seen 12:03 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Why don't you just ask her?

**Unknown Person:** She hates me.

**Unknown Person:** Why did she meet up with you?

**Unknown Person:** She has no business with Gothel's twin

**Lucy Heartfilia:** She wanted me to sign a book of mine that she has.

**Unknown Person:** Book?

**Unknown Person:** What book? (・_・ヾ

**Unknown Person:** Ultear doesnt reads books. ('◇')?

_Seen 12:15 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Actually, she has four of my published books. She wanted me to sign it for her.

**Unknown Person:** She doesn't reads books, ok!?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** She does, okay?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** And I am NOT Gothel or her twin. She doesn't even has a twin.

**Unknown Person:** I didnt know she reads

**Unknown Person:** YOU ARE

**Unknown Person:** You're her twin!

**Unknown Person: **STIPUD

**Unknown Person:** STUPID*

**Unknown Person:** STUPID

**12:20 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Whatever. Just to let you know, she told me how you failed a subject and got suspended.

**Unknown Person:** I was in grade 5! (っ- ‸ – ς)

**Unknown Person:** Dont judge! (っ- ‸ – ς)

**Unknown Person:** Dont judge a book by its cover! (っ- ‸ – ς)

**Lucy Heartfilia:** What cover should I not judge? I'm not judging you. I'm just telling you what she said.

**Unknown Person:** Just shut up

**Unknown Person:** When did you guys even meet?

_Seen 12:23 AM_

**12:24 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Yesterday.

**Unknown Person:** Whyyyyyyy?/

**Unknown Person:** And I thought she had a date yesterday.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Like I said, she wanted me to sign her book.

**Unknown Person:** "Like I said" "Like I said" tch.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Hey!

**Unknown Person:** What?

**Unknown Person:** I'm just saying.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Whatever. I'm busy, so please shut up.

**Unknown Person:** YESSSS

_Seen 12:30 AM_

**Unknown Person:** What?

**Unknown Person:** You didnt say I shouldn't type... :DDD

_Seen 12:32 AM_

* * *

**AnnieBear:** Heya! I'm so sorry for not updating in... five days? Or was it six? (シ_ _)シ I'm really sorry!

Anyway, Lucy and Gray are improving, don't you think so? Lucy's kind of getting softer to him and she replies quicker than before and she's not insulting Gray! Although it's only been 12 days since Gray has first messaged him, she's kinder to him now. But don't worry, her insults will be back in the next day (。^_・)ノ Is that a good thing? I hope it is.

_**The Person With A Useless Name**_ : Hi! Thanks for making time to read this story and I was just wondering... how did you know my email? And May 17, evening, right? I'm quite flattered that PYRG have seen one of my manuscripts and I'm really happy that they'll send an agent to meet with me :3

_**Aurum19**_ : Hey! You actually gave me an idea, thanks! I'll be sure to credit you for that ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_**BatheMeInSprinkles**_ : Hi! In case you're reading this chapter, did you enjoy it? I hope you did, because Gray's sister is revealed. Haha. And please wait for those, because it will definitely happen.

_**Yumi . Nyan**_ : Geez, Yumi, just make an account already. You can just call me! I really forgot, promise, and sure. Let's meet there. By the way, I got a publishing offer again from DB! Isn't that cool?

FOLLOW! It's fun!

REVIEW! Tell me something!

FAVE! You'll be reading more next time!

\- Annie


	14. Day 13

**Note: **This chapter contains a bit _(or maybe, a lot)_ of swearing. Didn't I say it before? Lucy's character will be back. Skip if you want to, but I'm not updating two chapters this time!

_"Don't be so paranoid about life."  
_

* * *

**11:11 PM**

**Unknown Person:** Hey.

_Seen 11:16 PM_

**11:22 PM**

**Unknown Person:** Aww. Seen.

_Seen 11:22 PM_

**Unknown Person:** SEEN. SEEN. SEEN. SEEN.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Make it five.

_Seen 11:23 PM_

****Lucy Heartfilia**:** Now you're seenzoning me?

**Unknown Person:** You said to make it five!

**Unknown Person:** So I did o(´^｀)o

**Unknown Person:** Common sense.

**11:29 PM**

**Unknown Person:** I never heard of a writer who doesn't have common sense.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Whatever. So, what were you doing at the SE last month?

**Unknown Person:** Why are you stalking my life?

**Unknown Person:** I knew it. You like me, dont you?

_Seen 11:41 PM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I don't. I was just curious. The signing events last month were only limited to those who have tickets.

**Unknown Person:** Meredy had two tickets. She was going with a friend but the friend was sick so I went instead ( ；｀ヘ´)

**Lucy Heartfilia:** So you can be a nice jerk, huh?

**Unknown Person:** Stop insulting me! .・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．

**Unknown Person:** Your hurting my ego (▰˘︹˘▰)

**11:44 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Do you have two personalities?

**Unknown Person:** Noooooo

**Unknown Person:** What do you think my personalities are?

**Unknown Person:** NO insults!

**12:00 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Honestly, you can be a badass or a jerk. Or both at the same time.

**Unknown Person:** .·´¯`(▂)´¯`·.

**Unknown Person:** Heartfilia-san bullied me!

**Unknown Person:** Bad girl!

**12:13 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Shut up!

**Unknown Person:** Bullyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Unknown Person:** Bullyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Unknown** **Person:** Go to the principal office!

_Seen 12:16 AM_

**12:17 AM  
**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Shut it. Did you know who said, "You're so G-R-R-R!" last month?

**Unknown Person:** Whyare you asking?

**Unknown Person:** You should know who said it

**Unknown Person:** Meredy said you were there too

**12:30 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Just asking.

**Unknown Person:** I dont know. meredy only said it was a girl

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Actually, a scandal started because of that

**Unknown Person:** Why?

**Unknown Person:** Because you and the other girl like me?

**Unknown Person:** Waaaaaaaaah!

**Unknown Person:** I'm sp flattered!

**Unknown Person:** So*

**12:40 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Forget I asked.

**Unknown Person:** Haahahahahahaahhhhahahha (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

**Unknown Person:** Sorry sorry

**Unknown Person:** So what about the other girl?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Not telling.

**Unknown Person:** Tcch

_Seen 12:43 AM_

**Unknown Person:** CHANGE TOPIC

**Unknown Person:** ヘ（。□°）ヘ

_Seen 12:45 AM_

**Unknown Person:** Yaaaaaaaaaa

**Unknown Person:** Stop seenzoning me

**Unknown Person:** Did you know? You deny things a lot （⌒▽⌒）

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I don't.

**Unknown Person:** See? Your denying it again （・∀・）

**1:00 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Denying what?

**Unknown Person:** Look who's curious...

**1:02 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Whatever. So tell me.

**Unknown Person:** Huh?

_Seen 1:04 AM_

**Unknown Person:** What?

_Seen 1:04 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia: **What's your real name?

**Unknown Person:** Why are you curious?

**Unknown Person:** Are you...

**Unknown Person:** Are yu stalking me?

**Unknown Person:** You*

**Unknown Person:** You're a stalker!

**1:10 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **It's not that! Ultear said I should ask your name because you might be a serial killer.

**Unknown Person:** Damn sisters

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Why do you even hate each other?

**Unknown Person:** You're a staller!

**Unknown Person:** Sralker*

**Unknown Person:** Stalker.

_Seen 1:16 AM  
_

**Unknown Person:** Damn typos

**Lucy Heartfilia: **There's always auto-correct.

**Unknown Person:** I hate htem.

**Unknown Person:** Them*

**1:30 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **So are you a serial killer or a rapist?

**Unknown Person:** Why do you always imagine me as the worst people!? (*≧m≦*)

**Unknown Person:** I must be so handsome to get those impressions on you ( ´艸｀)

**Unknown Person:** ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

**1:41 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Shut up. I'm not imagining. I really think of you as a badass murderer or a jerk and a rapist.

**Unknown Person:** Waaaaaaaaaah! She's bullying me again! (」゜ロ゜)」

**Unknown Person:** BAD!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Can you stop saying I'm 'bullying' you?

**Unknown Person:** Well you ARE bullying me!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm just saying the truth.

**Unknown Person:** It's not the truht!

_Seen 1:55 AM_

**Unknown Person:** If you're saying the truth shuldnt you be saying you like me?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Shut. Up.

* * *

**AnnieBear****:** Heya! This chapter is a bit short. I purposely made it short (^・ω・^ ) Anyways, did you like it? It'll only take a second to drop me a review! Hm... maybe a minute or two. I can't believe Gray's cocky attitude is back. Not just Gray's attitude, but also Lucy's ・ｖ・ Anyways, I'm in a hurry today so I can't say anything else.

But please know this. I just arrived this morning in Japan and there's a signing event in Osaka that I was invited to. It's on **May 17** and of course, I'll be there! To _**The Person With A Useless Name**_, I can't wait to meet up with you. **_Yumi . Nyan_**, you too. Also, I have Jake here with me (you guys still hate each other?). If you're here in Japan on that day or you're interested in knowing the details, please visit my profile and read the lower selections for info!

Thanks! ღ˘⌣˘ღ

FOLLOW! It''ll be more fun!

REVIEW! Drop me one!

FAVE! There will be more!

\- Annie


	15. Day 14

**Note:** There are also a bit of swearing in this chapter. Hehe. Sorry. And the start is somehow related to the previous chapter's last part. Skip if you want to!

_"There's no point in fighting for yourself."_

* * *

**11:11 PM**

**Unknown Person:** Sorry!

**11:25 PM**

**Unknown Person:** I didn't mean to seenzone you yesterday!

**11:30 PM**

**Unknown Person:** Technically this morning.

**12:00 AM**

**Unknown Person:** I was realy busy and I just forgot about you

**Unknown Person:** Really*

**Unknown Person:** I didn't forget about you! Promise! I was just busy!

_Seen 12:20 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Don't mind it. Besides, I needed you to shut up.

**Unknown Person:** After I apologized and all, you still bully me

_Seen 12:24 AM_

**Unknown Person:** Whahaahahaah!

**Unknown Person:** Sorrrryyyyy again!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** It's okay. So please shut up.

**Unknown Person:** No.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** The hell?

**Unknown Person:** I said no

**Unknown Person:** Im not going to shut up!

_Seen 12:31 AM_

**Unknown Person:** Yes i wont shut up

_Seen 12:32 AM_

**Unknown Person:** You said it. Im persistent as a prick

**Unknown Person:** But I'm not a prick!

_Seen 12:35 AM_

**Unknown Person:** I said I'm nt a prick!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Should I call 911?

**Unknown Person:** Waaaaaaaaaaah!

**Unknown Person:** Lucy-chama senpai!

**Unknown Person:** Youcare for me! AWWWW HOW SWEET

**Unknown Person:** WAHAHHAAAHHAHHAHAAA

**12:42 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** The hell?

**Unknown Person:** Lucy-chama my loves! Im on CLOUD NINE!

_Seen 12:44 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** And I'm on cloud eight.

**Unknown Person:** Lucy-chama?

**Unknown Person:** Why do clouds have numbers?

_Lucy Heartfilia is typing..._

**Unknown Person:** I said cloud nine and you said cloud eight. Is there a cloud one? Or cloud two!?

**12:45 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Are you that much of an idiot?

**Unknown Person:** Waaaaaaah! Sorry senpai!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** So, your sister, Ultear, said I should be wary of you.

**Unknown Person:** How did sh tell you?

**Unknown Person:** She*

**Unknown Person:** Why are you guys even talking to each other? ( ≧Д≦)

**Unknown Person:** Why?

**12:55 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Apparently, she said you're a wanted person.

**Unknown Person:** WHAT THE HELL!?111! o(-`д´- ｡)

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Wow. I can hear that here in L.A.

**Unknown Person:** Shut up!1!1111! o(-`д´- ｡)

**Unknown Person:** ME? A WANTED PERSON!?

**Unknown Person:** Stop talking to her!

**Unknown Person:** You're the one who should be caefdul of her!

**Unknown Person:** Careful*

**12:58 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Why?

**Unknown Person:** She's the reason why I almost got suspendedwhen i was in fifth grade!

**Unknown Person:** She told the principal that I stole her money and other shits ( ಠ ಠ )

**Unknown Person:** See? You should be staying awya fromher (人)

_Seen 1:20 AM_

**Unknown Person:** Away*

_Seen 1:20 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Not buying it.

**Unknown Person:** Soooooooooooo lucy chama senpai!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Don't call me that.

**Unknown Person:** Okkkkk princess

_Lucy Heartfilia is typing..._

**Unknown Person:** So princess...

**Unknown Person:** Arent you curious about me!?

_Seen 1:21 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Don't call me that either. And no.

**1:26 AM**

**Unknown Person:** Then can I call you Luce instead?

**Unknown Person:** Why not?

**Unknown Person:** I'm telling you this you'll be surprised when you see my HANDSOME face.

**1:39 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I bet everything you look like trash.

**Unknown Person:** Everything?

**Unknown Person:** Then I bet 1000 yen only

_Seen 1:41 AM_

**2:10 AM  
**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Cheap.

**Unknown Person:** GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Unknown Person:** I'm not cheap

**Unknown Person:** I'm highly expensive.

**Unknown Person:** Does that make sense?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** It just says you're cheap.

**Unknown Person:** I'm not cheap!

_Lucy Heartfilia is typing..._

**Unknown Person:** IM NOT EVEN ON SALE!

_Seen 2:11 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Not funny.

**Unknown Person:** Of course it's not/

**Unknown Person:** Because I'm not joking!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Oh, you use auto-correct now?

**Unknown Person:** Why curious?

**Unknown Person:** Are you finally stalking me?

**Unknown Person:** Oh wait you stalk me every day.

**2:17 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Oh, really?

**Unknown Person:** Yep because you like me

**Unknown Person:** Thugs why.

_Seen 2:18 AM_

**Unknown Person:** Thug's*

**Unknown Person:** THAT'S*

**Unknown Person:** Freaky autocorrect

_Seen 2:20 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Well, why did you use it?

**Unknown Person:** You told me to use it!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Huh? When did I?

**Unknown Person:** yesterday! When you told me you love me!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Fuck off.

**Unknown Person:** Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww sad

**Unknown Person:** Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Okay, shut up now. You're annoying me now.

**Unknown Person:** So I wasn't annoying you before?

**Unknown Person:** ?

_Seen 2:22 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You annoy me always.

**Unknown Person:** Waaaaah! Lucy sent!

**Unknown Person:** Lucy send

**Unknown Person:** Lucy SENPAO!

**Unknown Person:** SENPAI!

**Unknown Person:** Auto correct is a jerk.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Like you.

**Unknown Person:** WHAT? Of course not!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Right. Because you're a jerkface.

**Unknown Person:** You should really talk to someone else.

**Unknown Person:** You're hurting my ego.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You're the one talking to me!

_Seen 2:25 AM_

**2:26 AM  
**

**Unknown Person:** But you're replying. Does this mean you really like me? You do? Really? Oh just tell me I won't bite :))))))

**Lucy Heartfilia:** That was creepy, but I don't like you at all!

**Unknown Person:** I told you just black me :)

**Unknown Person:** Block. Auto correct :(

**Lucy Heartfilia:** And I told you, I don't do those things.

**Unknown Person:** In deniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Fuck off, jerkface.

**Unknown Person:** Saaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddddddddddddddd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

**Unknown Person:** Sentence!

**Unknown Person:** Sendddddddd!

**Unknown Person:** Argh! Auto correct

**Unknown Person:** I promise I will sue whoever invented this freaky prick auto correct

**Unknown Person:** SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

_Seen 2:50 AM_

**Unknown Person:** Seen.

_Seen 2:50 AM_

* * *

**AnnieBear:** It's been, what? 5 or 6 days? I think it's been 6 days. Haha. Sorry! I'm so sorry. My days were just so full with things to do and I got that signing event on 17 and I was so tired then, my friends and I went to an amusement park. And let's just say that I enjoyed my last moments in Japan (haha!). And then, yesterday, I arrived here in South Korea! I'm currently typing this while I'm inside our villa in Haeundae beach.

_Anyways,_ like I said at the beginning, there'll be lots of swearing so, please don't blame me if I affected your eyes and mind... What am I saying? Lol. Well, I just hope that you like it and you guys can forgive me for updating late. Actually, I was planning to update two chapters today but the next chapter's file was deleted (my bad, sorry) so... maybe tomorrow.

On **May 23, 2015**, another signing event will happen! This time's different. It'll be held inside the Mega Bookstore of COEX Mall in Samsung-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul, South Korea. It starts on 11:30 AM to 2:30 PM. Get a signature from your favorite writer, you can buy a book with a discount! I'll be arriving three days before the real thing, so if you want to meet up, let's do it!

FOLLOW! It'll be fun!

REVIEW! Did you like it?

FAVE! Want to read more?

\- Annie


	16. Day 15

**Not****e: **Yay! I updated! I think I'll be able to update regularly now. And yes, I changed my username to **Anne's Tantrums**. Haha :) And I assure you, there are **no** swearing in this chapter, only Lucy's insults. Then, please enjoy!

* * *

**11:11 PM**

**Silver Surge:** Yo!

**12:00 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You changed your name again?

**Silver Surge:** Wow i only said 1word but you said 6 words.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Five*

**Silver Surge:** 6!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **It's five.

**Silver Surge:** I say its 6

**Lucy Heartfilia: **It's five, stupid.

_Seen 12:09 AM_

**Silver Surge:** Oh yah? explain it to me why its only 5

**Silver Surge:** i know its 6

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Count it properly.

**Silver Surge: **I counted and its still 6

_Seen 12:11 AM_

**Silver Surge:** It's always gonna be 6

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Explain it to me.

**Silver Surge: **!1 You

**Silver Surge: **2 changed

**Silver Surge: **33 your

**Silver Surge: **4 name

**Silver Surge: **5 again

_Seen 12:23 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Well?

**12:24 AM**

**Silver Surge: **Oooooooooohhhhhhhh

**Silver Surge: **I changed my mind.

**Silver Surge: **Its only 5

**Lucy Heartfilia:** See?

**Silver Surge: **Nope!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** What?

**Silver Surge: **i changed my mind agani!

**Silver Surge: **Again*

**Silver Surge: **Its 6!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You're so persistent.

**Silver Surge: **and handsome

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Explain it now.

**12:36 AM**

**Silver Surge: **1 you 2 changed 3 your 4 name 5 again 6 ?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Did you go to a school?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Or are you just really that simple-minded?

**Silver Surge: **You just make things so complcated

**Silver Surge: **And im willing to change your habit

**Silver Surge: **Also to not make things complocates for you

**Silver Surge: **complicated*

_Seen 12:40 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You stopped using auto-correct?

**Silver Surge: **CHANGE TOPIC! thats not allowe!

**Silver Surge: **Allowed!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Okay, let's go back. I'm not making things complicated. I'm simply saying the truth.

**Silver Surge: **And Im simply handsome

_Seen 12:42 AM_

**Silver Surge: **OK okokoko ok

**Silver Surge: **Im just cute

**Lucy Heartfilia:** As cute as Sven in Frozen.

**Silver Surge: **I waas thinking less Sven and more Olaf

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Olaf after he melted.

**Silver Surge: **Are you crazy?**  
**

_Seen 12:43 AM_

**12:44 AM  
**

**Silver Surge: **If Olaf melts, I wont have a face anym,ore!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** That was my point.

**Silver Surge: **Ya! I AM HANDSOME why wont you believe me?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I believe Ultear more than I believe you.

**Silver Surge: **So if Ultear isnt in the picture you believe me?

**Silver Surge: **You believe ME?

**Silver Surge: **WAHHAHAHHAAHAHHAAAH

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You're annoying.

**Silver Surge: **Change topppppppppppppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccccccccc~~~~~~~~~

_Seen 1:10 AM_

**Silver Surge: **WWHHAHHAAHHAHAAHHAHAHAA

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Okay, shut up now. You're more annoying today.

**Silver Surge: **Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss lucy senpau!

_Seen 1:11 AM_

**Silver Surge: **SENPAI!

_Seen 1:15 AM_

**Silver Surge: **Senpai!

**Silver Surge: **...im cute

**Silver Surge: **:3

_Seen 1:18 AM_

**Silver Surge: **ZEENZONE

* * *

**Tantrum Zone:** Hey! So... how was it? I hope you liked it even though it was short :) By the way, I know that in Facebook, you can only change your name after 60 days... but please let this pass by. I'm going by the old rules :) Back then, you only needed 24 hours to change your name. Please understand ^^

_**Aurum19**_ : Hi! I'm glad you liked it :3 Thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter too!

_**BatheMeInSprinkles **_: I'm really happy that you observed that, though it's pretty obvious ^^ Hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

_**Guest **(05/24/15)_ : Ahh, thank you! Haha. It makes me happy :] Is that so? Well... I'll try, I promise. Thank you for reviewing!

**_Ella (Guest) _**: Haha. For some reason, you're like Gray. No offense, though :) She seen zoned him again, and here too. Anyway, thank you for the review and I hope you'll like this!

**_elysa (Guest) _**: Oh, I'm so happy you like this :) I'm working on it, trust me, but if it doesn't works out, I guess I'll have to post it after a long time of improving it. Hope you'll like it!

FOLLOW! Isn't it fun?

REVIEW! Drop me one, 'kay?

FAVE! There's going to be lots!

\- Annie


	17. Day 16

**Note: **I haven't edited this properly so please if you see any mistakes (unless it's Gray's typos), just let them pass. I'll edit them next time :) Thanks! Please enjoy!

_"Sometimes, we need to talk to someone. And there are times when we need to be alone."_

* * *

**11:11 PM**

**Silver Surge:** Yow!

**Silver Surge:** Wazzup!?\

**Lucy Heartfilia:** So, not only are you a murderer, you're also a gangster.

**Silver Surge:** You know you're becoming more talkative :p

**Silver Surge:** Your improving!

**Silver Surge:** Im so proud of you /clap clap clap/

_Seen 11:23 PM  
_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm not talkative.

**Silver Surge:** And theres denial again.

**Silver Surge:** DENIAL.

_Seen 11:24 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Why do you even like that word?

**Silver Surge:** Denial?

**Silver Surge:** Welll your in denial.

**Silver Surge:** Besides its an anagram of my name :))

**11:37 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I don't believe you.

**Silver Surge:** MWAAHHAAHAHAHAAH

**Silver Surge:** You wont know my name

**Silver Surge:** Hint its a handsome name.

**11:42 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Dracula?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Lucifer?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Hades?

**Silver Surge: **And you say you're not talkativ.

**Silver Surge:** Hahahhahahaha.

**Silver Surge: **Did you search that or its just a part of your knowledge?

**Silver Surge: **My name's a secret

**Silver Surge: **im not telling.

**Silver Surge: **You can just guess :D

_Seen 12:20 AM_

**Silver Surge: **But you won't be able to guess the correct name_._

_Seen 12:22 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm not wasting time to guess your fictional name.

**Silver Surge: **Its not fictional!

**Silver Surge: **Tell me all the names you know.

**Silver Surge: **And I'll say yes ifyou say my name

**Silver Surge: **I promise! XD

**12:41 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I don't believe you.

**Silver Surge: **Trust me!

**Silver Surge: **I swear I'll be true to you!**  
**

**Silver Surge: **That's why I'm saying Im cute XP

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Forget it. I'm not guessing your name.

**Silver Surge: **Luce! Look here!

**12:48 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Luce?

**Silver Surge: **Yah you like it? Can i call yu that?

**Silver Surge: **YOu*

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Yeah, sure. Whatever.

**Silver Surge: **Look at this.

_Seen 12:50_ AM

**12:52 AM  
**

**Silver Surge: **ᔖᓰᒹᐻᕩᖇ ᔖᘴᖆᘜᕨ

**1:00 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** What am I supposed to do with that?

**Silver Surge: **Isn't it cool?

**Silver Surge: **I think its supoer cool!

**Silver Surge: **SUPER cool like me!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Yeah, right.

**Silver Surge: **ነገሪህቺዲ ነሀጆፎቺ

**Silver Surge: **Like this!

**Silver Surge: **AHaahhahha!

**1:06 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm guessing you got that from Google.

**Silver Surge: **Ahaaahha

**Silver Surge: **Yep.

**Silver Surge: **I searched it.

**Silver Surge: **lยςץ ђєคгtŦเlเค

**Silver Surge: **How bout that?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** What about it?

**Silver Surge:** I did something for you and your just like "what about it"

**Silver Surge: **Your so mean

**1:13 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Don't care, won't care.

**Silver Surge: **Your so mean

_Seen 1:34 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Shut up. I'm going to sleep now.

**Silver Surge: **Fiiiiiiiiiine

**Silver Surge: **Goodnight princess

**1:58 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Don't call me princess.

**Silver Surge: **I thought you were going to sleep?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I am!

**Silver Surge: **WEll sleep now

**Silver Surge: **Goodnight old hag

**2:00 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I want to file a lawsuit against you.

**Silver Surge: **OK

**Silver Surge: **Goodnight!

_Seen 2:01 AM_

**3:31 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I changed my mind. I can't sleep.

**Silver Surge: **Why you miss me?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Assuming.

**Silver Surge: **Haahhahha

**Lucy Heartfilia:** And why are you still not sleeping?

**Silver Surge: **Are you...caring?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm just asking.

**Silver Surge: **Haahha in denial

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm not.

_Seen 3:40 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** The hell?

_Seen 3:43 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** What's the problem now?

_Seen 3:48 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You're seen zoning me?

_Seen 3:51 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Whatever.

_Seen 5:02 AM_

* * *

**Tantrum Zone:** HαƨнтαɢSεεпzσпεɔ! Haha! Do you think this is Gray's payback to Lucy for all those times he got seen zoned? I want to know (I actually know. Haha.) but if you don't, well, uhm... I don't know what to say xD

The link to the fonts is: ** fsymbols generators / facebook - name /**

FOLLOW! Promise, it'll be fun!

REVIEW! I accept anything.

FAVE! There'll be more next time!

\- Annie


	18. Day 17

**NOTE:** Barely edited. Haha. Please enjoy!

_"Never let your fear get the best of you."_

* * *

**11:11 PM**

**Silver Surge:** Luce...

_Seen 11:13 PM_

**11:27 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Yes?

**Silver Surge:** Luce

**Silver Surge:** Can you help me?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** With what?

**Silver Surge:** You see...

**Silver Surge:** I'm dying... :(

_Seen 11:31 PM_

**11:32 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Really?

**Silver Surge:** I'm actually pregnant

**Lucy Heartfilia:** WTF!

_Seen 11:36 PM_

_Silver Surge is typing..._

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Well?

_Seen 11:36 PM_

**11:38 PM**

**Silver Surge:** My girlfriend broke up with me D:

_Seen 11:38 PM_

**11:51 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Oh. Well, what do you want me to say?

**Silver Surge:** "Your so handsome Silver Surge"

**Silver Surge:** I'm ok with that

**Silver Surge:** Even if it's just that :[

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Forget I asked.

**Silver Surge:** x_x

**Silver Surge:** Sorry

**Silver Surge:** But seriously

**Silver Surge:** My girlfriend really broke up with me. That's why I wasnt able to reply to you

**Lucy Heartfilia:** So you're serious about her, then?

**Silver Surge:** VERY

**Silver Surge:** but she said she needed space D: but she's not an astronaut :)

**Silver Surge:** what am I supposed to do?

Seen 11:58 PM

**Silver Surge:** Help meeeeeeee

**Silver Surge:** Just once?

**12:02 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** No.

**Silver Surge:** Pls?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Well, do you really love her?

**Silver Surge:** Of course I did!

**Silver Surge:** I mean I do!

_Seen 12:09 AM_

**Silver Surge:** as much as i love myself, i love her :)

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Really?

**Silver Surge:** Yeah

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Just tell her that and ask for a second chance.

**Silver Surge:** But second chances are hard to give

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm trying to help you here! Now you're being a negative jerk?

**Silver Surge:** You didn't have to add the jerk though :(

**Silver Surge:** Will you help me?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **No.

**Silver Surge: **Please?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I changed my mind. Besides, why are you asking me for help? You're the one who loves her, and she's your ex-girlfriend. I'm no one in this picture. I'm not your heart or your mind or your mother.

**Silver Surge:** You're just an old hag?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Shut up.

**Silver Surge:** That made me laugh :)

**Silver Surge:** Thanks

**Silver Surge:** So what should I do?

**12:32 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Do I have to say it again? I told you already, I'm no one in this picture and if you want to name me, I'm just a stranger to you and you're a creepy stranger to me. You should be asking yourself, not me. I'm going to think you're dating a goat.

**Silver Surge:** A goat?

**Silver Surge:** Are you crazy!?

_Seen 12:35 AM_

**Silver Surge:** Why are you girls always calling my girlfriend a goat?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Oh? Someone else calls your 'ex' a goat?

**Silver Surge:** My sister Meredy called her a goat once. A cow, twice -_-

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I don't know about you and your sister, but what you said proves that you don't have a fictional girlfriend.

**Silver Surge:** She's a real person with REAL FEELINGS!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** That's why she left you? What if she wants to go back to Mars?

**Silver Surge:** NOT FUNNY AS HELL =_=

**Lucy Heartfilia:** What, she needed space, right? Is she still here in Earth? I can give her a million dollars to build a rocket ship. Oh, is she going to Pluto? Or the sun?

**Silver Surge:** -_-/

**Lucy Heartfilia**: I'm just kidding. You're too serious.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Well, if she's real... then that means you're not gay, right?

**Silver Surge:** NO! Why would you think that!?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You said it yourself before.

**Silver Surge:** You saw that? Sweet stalkeeeer ( ˘ ³˘)

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You were a pest.

**Silver Surge:** :(

**Silver Surge:** But honestly, i want you to help

_Seen 12:41 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Still a no.

**Silver Surge:** What /laughs/ you want me to yourself?

**12:53 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** The heck? My Gods, no!

**Silver Surge:** Oh just tell me. I don't bite girls, you know ^_~

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Are you really that conceited?

**Silver Surge:** I'm just stating FACTS

**Lucy Heartfilia:** ... which are lies.

**Silver Surge:** They're not.

**Silver Surge:** Why are we even talking about this?

**Silver Surge:** Jusgt help meeeeeee

_Seen 12:58 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** What do you want me to do?

**Silver Surge:** Cone with me?

**Silver Surge:** Damn it cone*

**Lucy Heartfilia:** What?

**Silver Surge:** Come with me

**Silver Surge:** Is that too complicated for your pretty little brain.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Don't tell a writer they have 'pretty, little brains'. Dammit. And why would I come with you?

**Silver Surge:** Well im goinfg to ask her for a second chance then I'll tell her you helped me

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Are you out of your mind?

**Silver Surge:** :( what did i do?

_Seen 1:10 AM_

**Lucy Heartfila:** Dude, if I were her and you showed up, asking for my forgiveness and a second chance - with a girl - I'd totally dump you on the spot.

**Silver Surge:** I'm not asking for a second chance FROM YOU

**Silver Surge:** She's different than you.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** She'll do that exactly. I bet 10,000 ¥ on it.

**Silver Surge:** Nah I dont wanna bet on it

_Seen 1:13 AM_

_Lucy Hearfilia is typing..._

**Lucy Heartfilia:** But you know, you creepy gay prick, if she really loves you, I'm sure she'll give you another chance, considering you didn't make her mad at you. You didn't, right? But if she refuses to give you another chance, trust me, it only means she doesn't loves you anymore. If I were to be honest, I'd think that she never loved you.

**Silver Surge:** You're too bitter

**Silver Surge:** You're speaking like you already ezperienced this.

**Silver Surge:** Experiences*

**Silver Surge:** Experienced*

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I haven't. As a writer, I tend to ask my friends about these things and put

myself in their shoes and just imagine the rest. The same goes with what I did just now.

**Silver Surge:** D:

**Silver Surge:** Your life's too boring Dx

**1:22 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** At least I'm not some conceited gay prick who talks to a busy stranger every night. And I'm damn trying to help you, you freak.

**Silver Surge:** Ok ok sorry

**Silver Surge:** So why can't you come with me again?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** The hell! Were you even alive when I sent those messages?

**Silver Surge:** Oh we already exchanged numbers?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Damn it. Just shut up. I don't know why the hell I'm wasting time for you.

**Silver Surge:** ≧﹏≦ sweeeeeet

**Silver Surge:** "Wasting time FOR YOU"

**Silver Surge:** For me :3

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Don't be kidding. I only meant that I'm wasting my time for a freak.

**Silver Surge:** But seriously just come with me

**Silver Surge:** I'll introduce you to her as my new girlfriend

_Seen 1:25 AM_

**1:27 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Wha—?

**Silver Surge:** ^_~

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I thought you wanted her back?

**Silver Surge:** Yeah I do

**Lucy Heartfilia:** My Gods, save me from this hell.

**Silver Surge:** You know... Reading back to this day's convo we've gotten a pot closer

**Silver Surge:** A LOT CLOSET

**Silver Surge:** A LOG CLOSER

**Silver Surge:** Darn it. A lot closer!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** In your dreams, creeper.

**Silver Surge:** See? Were so close now, we call each other names.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** In my world, it's 'insults'.

**Silver Surge:** world? You mean Pluto? Or Mars?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Just shut up!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** And how the hell are we 'close'?

**Silver Surge:** Oh it's just that every day our conversation gets longer and today, you became more caring and your even helping me :)

**1:48 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I have a heart, you idiot.

**Silver Surge:** I have one too. And mine is working

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Mine's perfectly working. I care for other people too, you know. You're underestimating me.

**Silver Surge:** Ooooohhhhhhhh _

**Silver Surge:** Hahahaagagaahahahahahh

**Silver Surge:** So you care for me?

**Silver Surge**: WoW.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** No.

**Silver Surge:** Ohh don't be in denial. I dont bite people

_Seen 1:53 AM  
_

**Silver Surge:** Awwwwwe hiding?

**Silver Surge:** Its ok

_Seen 1:54 AM  
_

**Silver Surge:** Thanks anyway

**Lucy Heartfilia:** For what?

**Silver Surge:** Thank you for caring and helping me ^^

_Seen 1:57 AM  
_

* * *

**Tantrum Zone:** I believe this has been their longest conversation so far. Finally! The reason why Gray seen zoned Lucy on the 16th day was revealed and Lucy's softening up to Gray! Haha. It was quite hard to edit this chapter because the first copy had his girlfriend's name. It's pretty obvious who, isn't it?

FOLLOW! It'll be awesome.

REVIEW! Just one?

FAVE! It would make me happy :)

\- Annie


	19. Day 18

**Note:** There is a bit swearing in this chapter (at the end), so if you don't want to read, then don't. Haha. But it's a great chapter :) Please enjoy!

_"Don't try to be a perfect saint or a sweet angel. When the time comes, we'll all do something bad."_

* * *

**11:11 PM**

**Silver Surge:** Halluuuuuuu?

**Silver Surge:** Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiuiiii

**11:25 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** ?

**Silver Surge:** Hi

**Lucy Heartfilia:** If you have something to say, just say it. You've been tagging me in your posts every thirty minutes and it's bugging me.

**Silver Surge:** Haahahhahahahha

**Silver Surge:** I talked with my girlfriend this morning （〃・ω・〃）

_Seen 11:40 AM  
_

**Silver Surge:** She said she'll definitely give me a chance and she just wanted to take a break since she was busy with her problems. Im so happy!

_Seen 11:42 AM  
_

**Silver Surge:** Halkuuuuu?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **What about your second chance?

**Silver Surge:** She told me that she really loves me (told you so (*・～・*) ) and that we'll definitely be back together. Just not today. when she's done with her peoblems Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**Silver Surge:** Waaaaaah! Lucy-chama senpai thank you!1111!11!111!11

**Silver Surge:** Haahahahha 11!11!11!111

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Good for you. And drop the honorifics.

_Seen 11:58 AM_

**2:01 AM  
**

**Silver Surge:** Cant you be more happy for me than that?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Dude, you two will be together again any time soon and if she finds out you're talking to another woman who's a stranger, she'll doubt you of course. And I don't want to be labeled as someone who's talking to a stranger and he's already taken.

**Silver Surge: **nahhhhhhh she knows about you

_Seen 2:09 AM_

**Silver Surge:** I asked her about you and she's a really big fan of you!

**Silver Surge:** And she already saw our chatbox :D

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Oh, well.

**Silver Surge:** Come on say something different! Be fun!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **You're a jerk.

**Silver Surge:** ／(x~x)＼

**Silver Surge: **Ok lets make a promise

**Silver Surge:** I'll only promise to not disturb you when you promise to not insult me anymore.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I'm not insulting you. I'm merely stating facts.

**Silver Surge:** Oh think about the risks

**Silver Surge:** If you dont promise that I promise to disturb you every night

**Silver Surge:** HAHAHHAHAHAHH

_Seen 2:14 AM_

_Lucy Heartfilia is typing..._

**2:16 AM  
**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Fine. I promise to not insult you any further.

**Silver Surge:** Then I promise that i wont disturb you when your busy

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Good. Because I'm busy.

**Silver Surge:** Now shut the hell up.

**Silver Surge:** Wat da...no!

**Silver Surge:** Then ill be bothering you every night

_Seen 2:20 AM_

**Silver Surge:** My fingers were crossed

_Seen 2:20 AM_

**Silver Surge:** It doesnt count

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I also had my fingers - and toes - crossed, you imbecile.

**Silver Surge:** WELL DAMN

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I know, right?

**Silver Surge:** HAAHAHAHHA

**Silver Surge:** You know, im starting to think yoir a great friend

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Oh, shut up.

**Silver Surge:** Hahaaahahaha

**Silver Surge:** Im also a great friend :D

**Lucy Heartfilia: **And that's why you stalk girls every night?

**Silver Surge:** nah I only stalk you

_Seen 2:37 AM_

**Silver Surge:** Are you... Flattered?

**Silver Surge:** WOW!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **That still makes you a stalker.

**Silver Surge:** you mean SECRET ADMIRER

**Lucy Heartfilia: **What's the different? fact is, you're still a stalker.

**Silver Surge:** Maybe. but people say that stalkers are ugly.

_Silver Surge is typing..._

_Seen 2:39 AM_

**Silver Surge:** And secret admirers are cute and hansome （‐＾▽＾‐）

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Still a stalker.

**Silver Surge:** But YOURE the only one that i stalk

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Besides, that wouldn't make a 'secret' admirer if you're so blunt about it.

**Silver Surge:** Dont mind that

**Silver Surge:** FACT IS IM YOUR SECRET ADMIRER

_Seen 2:43 AM_

**2:55 AM  
**

**Silver Surge:** /whistle/ Lucy-chama is flattered! XD

_Seen 2:57 AM_

**Silver Surge:** by the way, i have something to tell you.

**Silver Surge:** I...

_Seen 2:59 AM_

**Silver Surge:** I'm so cute ;D

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Shut up.

**Silver Surge:** /pouts/ I was just wondering how old are you?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Why would I say that to a creepy stalker?

**Silver Surge:** Because he's cute? (.=^・ェ・^=)

**Silver Surge:** The SECRET ADMIRER is cute AND handsome

**Lucy Heartfilia: **No.

**Silver Surge:** Why not!?

**Silver Surge:** Come on! Ill tell you how i old i am if you tel me yours.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Why would I even be curious of your age?

**Silver Surge:** Because you like me?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **No.

**Silver Surge:** DENIAL~~~~ (・◇・)

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I'm not denying anything.**  
**

**Silver Surge:** You are!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Shut up, will you?

**Silver Surge:** /pouts/

**3:17 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I'm going to be busy this week because we have a new project, so I suggest you don't talk to me during that time so I don't seen zone you.

**Silver Surge: **"So I won't seen zone you." Luce are you lookig out for me? :^P

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm not.

**Silver Surge:** Here comes denial!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Just shut up.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Look, if you don't bother me this week, I promise to not seen zone you and not insult you when we talk again. But only for one day. And, my fingers aren't crossed—my toes aren't crossed also

**Silver Surge:** Hmmmmmm... ill think about it.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Ugh. Forget it. I think I won't be able to last a day without insulting you.

**Silver Surg****e:** Hahhhahaahahahaha you'r already insulting me with that ˇ▂ˇ

**Silver Surge:** "So I won't seen zone you." Luce are you lookig out for me? :^P

**Silver Surge: **Or maybe you'll just miss me

**Lucy Heartfilia:** God, no! Why is your mind always assuming?

**Silver Surge:** And why is your mind always denying when your heart is saying that you love me?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Where the heck did that come from? And I'm not denying anything!

**Silver Surge:** Just tell me :3

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I don't feel a damn thing about you.

**Silver Surge:** Rlly?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Yes, really.

**Silver Surge:** But how old are you really?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You don't stop, do you?

_Seen 3:34 AM  
_

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I'm twenty-three.

**Silver Surge: **Soon to be 24 right?

_Seen 3:35 AM  
_

**Silver Surge: **I ADMIRED your profile SECRETLY. Hahahahahha

**Lucy Heartfilia:** So, you know my birthday now?

**Silver Surge:** Yep

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Anyway, what happened to your ex?

**Silver Surge:** Awwwwe

**Silver Surge:** You're too straightforward about the ex ●︿●

**Lucy Heartfilia:** She is your EX-girlfriend.

**Silver Surge:** You're too bitter! (×_×;

**Silver Surge:** But its ok

**Silvet Surge:** We're going to be together soon

**Lucy Heartfilia:** How soon is that? For all I care, it could be a decade.

**Silver Surge:** What do you care anyway?

**Silver Surge:** Wait... You care for me?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm just checking if my words of wisdom reached your brain.

**Silver Surge:** You mean your insults?

**Silver Surge:** Words of wisdom...che! They discouraged me ˋ﹏ˊ

**Silver Surge:** You only insulted me!

**3:48 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Haha. LOL. Honestly, I tried to help you.

_Seen 3:50 AM  
_

**Silver Surge: **...

**Silver Surge: **WoW (^・ω・^ ) Your heart is really working ヾ(o◕ω ◕)ﾉ

**Silver Surge:** Hahahahhhhahahah

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Hey! I'm a nice person, you imbecile.

**Silver Surge:** So much for defending yourself saying you're a nice person when you callme an imbecile

**Silver Surge:** HAHhhahaahahaha

_Seen 3:54 AM_

**Silver Surge:** It just makes me laugh hahaaahahaaha

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Well, you annoy me.

**Silver Surge:** I annoy you, you like me?

**Silver Surge:** Nice nice nice :3

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Yeah.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I mean, no!

**Silver Surge:** Hahaahahaha

**Silver Surge:** NICE NICE NICE °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

**Silver Surge:** U㈏2ME

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I don't, dammit!

**Silver Surge:** Hahaaahahahah. Now I know ㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6

**Silver Surge:** HAHAHAHAHHAHAHH

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You seem happy.

**Silver Surge:** Hahahahahah yeah.

**Silver Surge:** Who wouldn't be? You just said you like me

**4:17 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** It was a wrong send, imbecile.

**Silver Surge:** So you nickname for me is imbecile? Hmmmm

**Silver Surge:** I'll think of one for you

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Hey! You don't have to!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I told you, it was just a wrong send!

_Seen 4:19 AM  
_

_Silver Surge is typing..._

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Dammit!

**Silver Surge:** Hahaahahah

**Lucy Heartfilia:** If you spread false rumors about this, I'm going to make sure I'll see you in jail.

**Silver Surge:** Hahahaahaha

**Silver Surge:** Calm down. I wassjust kidding! XD

**Silver Surge:** Why are you so in denial?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm not, I just don't want people knowing false facts about me.

**Silver Surge:** Well, why do you even care?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Dude, all people have reputations, you know. As much as possible, I'd like to keep negative things off and away from my reputation.

**Silver Surge:** Why do people even judge other people? Like why do you judge me?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I don't judge, FYI. Haven't you heard of bitches gossiping?

**Silver Surge:** I know!

**Silver Surge:** But honestly why should you care?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Look here, Mr. Silver Surge that-I-do-not-know, people judge each other all the time. Why the heck am I even telling you this? This is basic knowledge of life. Don't you know some bitches?

**Silver Surge:** Like you?

**Silver Surge:** I know you

_Seen 4:31 AM_

**Silver Surge:** Hahahahahhha just kidding XP

**Silver Surge:** It might be basic but its also basic that you ignore it

**Lucy Heartfilia:** The hell?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Why the hell would you ignore them if your reputation is being damaged?

**Silver Surge:** If what theyre saying isnt true then just ignore them

**Silver Surge:** It's not true anyway

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Yes, but people will believe them and judge you also.

**Silver Surge:** So what?

**Silver Surge:** Its not true and you know its not so dont bother because honestly, do you think they would stop spreading rumors about you?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm guessing you haven't been judged by people yet.

**Silver Surge:** I've been judged a lot of times

**Silver Surge:** Im speaking from experience, you know

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm also speaking from my experience.

_Silver Surge is typing..._

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Never mind. I need to sleep.

**Silver Surge:** OK goonight!

**Silver Surge:** Goodmornight!

**Silver Surge:** I'll remember that you like me :))

**Lucy Heartfilia:** WTF! Dude, no! I told you it was a wrong send!

**Silver Surge:** I thought you were going to sleep?

**Silver Surge:** :PPPPP

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Ugh. Shut it! I'm sleeping.

**Silver Surge:** Night night!

**Silver Surge:** Don't forget that you likeme!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Damn it.

**Silver Surge:** Hahahahaha :D

_Seen 4:52 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Good night.

**Silver Surge:** ｡^‿^｡

* * *

**Tantrum Zone:** This is longer than the last chapter, isn't it? I'm quite proud of myself. Haha. Anyways, Lucy will be busy so... how will they be able to talk? And Lucy likes Gray! Nuh-uh, I was just kidding. Was it really a wrong send or not? And hey, they talked until 4 in the morning. Believe me, that happens to me. Oh, and Gray is a _secret_ admirer-slash-stalker of Lucy!

FOLLOW! It'll be awesome.

REVIEW! Just one? 'Kay?

FAVE! It would make me happy :)

\- Annie


	20. Day 19

**NOTE: **I feel like most of my chapters are now 'barely edited'. That should be a status, too :] But don't worry, that will change... soon :) Anyway, this chapter is _also_ barely edited, even after a month. I'm sorry!

* * *

**11:11 PM**

**Silver Surge:** Yow! xD

**Silver Surge:** Heyyyyyyyyyyy

**Silver Surge:** Busy?

**Silver Surge:** Aawwwwwwwe

**Silver Surge: **Hello!

**Silver Surge:** "Didn't I say I was busy?"

**Silver Surge:** Yeah you did say that

**Lucy Heartfilia:** What do you want?

**Silver Surge:** Someone to talk to...?

_Lucy Heartfilia is typing..._

**11:19 PM  
**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** And I'm that 'someone'?

**Silver Surge:** Yep! xD

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I told you, I'm busy.

**Silver Surge:** Pls? I'm really boooooooored

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Go to sleep.

**Silver Surge:** WoW you do care for me! Hahahahaahahahahaa!

**Silver Surge:** Yeeeeeyyyy!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** It's because you're disturbing me!

**Silver Surge:** Come on ,cant I help?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **All right, only this time.

**Silver Surge:** So what do i need to do?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Give me an example of a not-cliche plot and something not moronic.

**Silver Surge:** Tjat wont do! You need to say "help me"

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You asked if you could help! Now I'm giving you something to work on so you won't be bored!

**Silver Surge:** #^_^# sweeeeeeeeet

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Ugh. Forget it.

**Silver Surge:** I was just kidding! Jk! So what now? Ehy are you askingme for a plot?

**11:31 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Our boss is asking us to think of plot because we have a collab. project. Now, I want you to give me a plot in five seconds.

_Seen 11:31 PM_

**Silver Surge:** Ah ok wait! Five seconds!?

**Silver Surge:** Hey!

**11:32 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Five...

**Silver Surge:** A minute already passed by and you say FIVE SECONDS!?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Hahaha. But I fooled you.

**Silver Surge:** Seriouslu five seconds? You didnt fool me!

**Silver Surge:** ARE YOU KISSING ME!?

_Seen 11:35 PM_

**Silver Surge:** I mean ARE YOU KIFFING ME!?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Do you mean 'kidding' or 'keeping'? You have an accent if you said 'kiffing' but you actually meant 'keeping', you know that?

**Silver Surge:** ●︿● stooooooop it~

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Hahaha.

**Silver Surge:** Are you really laughing?

**Silver Surge:** ∩˙▿˙∩

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm laughing at you.

**Silver Surge:** ◑ˍ◐

**Silver Surge:** Baaaaaad

**Silver Surge:** Lucy-chama is bullying me again!

**Silver Surge:** Bully!

**Silver Surge:** Bully!

_Seen 11:57 PM_

**Silver Surge:** Bully!

**11:59 PM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Stop that!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** If you won't help, I'm not talking to you tonight.

**Silver Surge:** Then lets just talk tomorrow ლ(⌒▽⌒ლ)

**Silver Surge:** Haahaahahahhaha

**Silver Surge:** Jkkkkk!

**Silver Surge:** Sorry! ‾(×_×;

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Apology accepted. I'm kidding. Apology not accepted.

**Silver Surge:** HEY!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** "HEY!" to you too.

**Silver Surge:** HAHahahaahahahaha

**Silver Surge:** So whyy are you asking me for a plot?

**Silver Surge:** Shouldn't you thinj aabout for yourself?

**Silver Surge:** Arent you a writer?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Too many questions. I've been thinking about it for two hours. I can't think.

**Silver Surge:** You've been thinking but you cant think?

**Silver Surge:** Is that a trick?

**Silver Surge:** Im confused ∪ˍ∪

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I don't have any ideas! Now, I'm asking for your opinion. Be thankful, you're the first stranger I've ever asked for an opinion.

**Silver Surge:** o∩_∩o

**Silver Surge:** Should i be flattered?

**Silver Surge:** Thn yoir welcome

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Didn't I say you should be thankful?

**Silver Surge:** Then yoir welcome xD

**Lucy Heartfilia:** The heck?

**Silver Surge:** Hahahahaaaaha

**Silver Surge: **So...are we close now?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **No.

_Lucy Heartfilia is typing..._

**Silver Surge:** But...

**12:29 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I don't see the point why you keep forcing that we're close.

**Silver Surge: **But we ARE close!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** No.

**Silver Surge:** ok fine

**Silver Surge:** Accept my friend request if i tell you a not cliche plot

**Lucy Heartfilia:** No.

**Silver Surge:** Then i wont help yoi

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Guess it won't hurt.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** All right, give me examples of plots. Lots of it.

**Silver Surge:** Waut wait wait

**Silver Surge:** You need to credit me all right?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Yeah, sure.

**Silver Surge:** Sure?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Yeah.

**Silver Surge:** Yeah?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Could you stop repeating my words?

**Silver Surge:** Repeating what?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Damn it, creeper!

**Silver Surge:** Haahaahahahaha jk!

**Silver Surge:** So...i cant think also

**12:46 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Pssh. Who knew someone like you can get a writer's block?

**Silver Surge:** Im not even a writer ｡(′︿‵｡)

**12:48 AM**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Don't know why, but that made me laugh.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I mean, I laughed at you.

**Silver Surge: **Bad! ●︿●

**Silver Surge:** Ur a bully!

**Silver Surge:** Ur a bully!

**Silver Surge:** Ur a bully!

**Silver Surge:** Ur a bully!

**Lucy Heartfilia:** You're not even helping, and you're calling me a bully?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I'm not even bullying you.

**Silver Surge:** Haahhhaahaha i was just kidding

**Silver Surge:** You get teased easily.

_Seen 1:13 AM_

**Silver Surge:** ㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Oh, shut up.

**Silver Surge:** But its true! XDDDDD

_Seen 3:56 AM_

**Silver Surge:** DX

* * *

**Tantrum Zone: **I'm not going to count the days I haven't updated. But I am apologizing for that. So... I'm sorry. Please don't sue me - _but you can sue my school_ :) Nah, it's not just my school. Lucy is back to seen zoning Gray! That is so sad... but don't you sense friendship?

FOLLOW! It'll be awesome.

REVIEW! Just one!

FAVE! It would make me happy :)

\- Annie


End file.
